playstationvitafandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
=''Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7''= Lego Harry Potter: Years 5–7 is a 2011 video game in the Lego video game franchise, developed by Traveller's Tales and published byWarner Bros. Released on November 11, 2011 in North America and November 18 in Europe, the game is based on the Lego Harry Potter line and is based on the final three books and four films in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harry_Potter_(film_series) Harry Potter series]: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix,Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 1, and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – Part 2. The game was released for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita, Wii, Nintendo DS, Nintendo 3DS,Microsoft Windows, and iOS.[1] The first trailer of three trailers was released October 6, 2011, and the demo was released on November 1.[4] The game was released on Steam on January 6, 2012.[5] http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Harry_Potter:_Years_5%E2%80%937&action=edit&section=1 editGameplay Main article: Lego Harry Potter: Years 1–4#Gameplay Lego Harry Potter's gameplay is similar to that of most previous Lego games, with an emphasis on collecting and exploring. Casting spells is an integral part of the gameplay, with a wide range of spells available for unlocking as the player progresses. As there are many spells available in the game, the player can use the spell wheel to select the spell. Potion-making is another integral feature; potions can help the player complete levels or, if created incorrectly, have adverse side effects such as turning the player into a frog. The game covers a wide range of characters, as well as locations, of the last three books and four films.[3] The game employs the two player split-screen technique introduced in Lego Indiana Jones 2: The Adventure Continues. The online play feature that appeared in Lego Harry Potter Years 1-4 is absent from the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions of Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Harry_Potter:_Years_5%E2%80%937&action=edit&section=2 editDevelopment Directly after Years 1–4 was announced, it was speculated that a Years 5-7 would be released in the near future.[6] It was actually revealed to be slated for a Holiday 2011 release on May 19, 2011 by an announcement by Warner Bros. and TT Games.[1] In the instruction booklet for various Lego Harry Potter 2011 sets, a page shows an ad for the game with Harry and Voldemort having a climactic duel (Harry casting Expelliarmus and Voldemort shouting Avada Kedavra, a scene from the final book/movie). During an exclusive gameplay session with TT Games, it was announced that there would be an iOS version to be released on the iTunes AppStore later this year. The cover art for the game was released on September 1, 2011. The game released its first trailer on October 6, 2011. A few days after, they released a trailer featuring Voldemort and Bellatrix. Those two, and a third, are available on the official site.[7] References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Harry_Potter:_Years_5%E2%80%937#cite_ref-eurogamer_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Harry_Potter:_Years_5%E2%80%937#cite_ref-eurogamer_0-1 ''b] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Harry_Potter:_Years_5%E2%80%937#cite_ref-eurogamer_0-2 c''] Phillips, Tom (2011-05-19). "Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 announced". Eurogamer. Retrieved 2011-06-14. #^' http://www.g4tv.com/thefeed/blog/post/716562/lego-harry-potter-years-5-7-release-date-announced/ #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Harry_Potter:_Years_5%E2%80%937#cite_ref-GI_2-0 '''a] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lego_Harry_Potter:_Years_5%E2%80%937#cite_ref-GI_2-1 b] Cork, Jeff (2011-05-19). "Harry Potter Saga To Conclude In LEGO Form - News - www.GameInformer.com vgrelease".GameInformer. Retrieved 2011-05-19. #'^' Phillips, Tom (2011-11-01). "Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7". LEGO. Retrieved 2011-11-02. #'^' "Save 15% on LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 on Steam". Retrieved 6 January 2012. #'^' Watts, Steve (2010-03-03). "TT Games Signs Lego Deal for 6 More Years". 1UP.com. Retrieved 2011-05-19. #'^' url=http://videogames.lego.com/en-us/harrypotter57/AboutTheGame/Movies/Default.aspx http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lego_Harry_Potter:_Years_5%E2%80%937&action=edit&section=4 editExternal links *Official website *[http://www.harrypotter.com/ Harry Potter official website]